Meizotere Hellas
Meizotere Hellas, literally Greater-er Greece, is the capital world of Arche Philhellenike. It is among the largest habitable planets in Segmentum Asia, significantly larger than Terra and larger than even Polysiton. Geography and Geology Meizotere Hellas is a rather rocky planet, and it boasts one of the largest mineral wealth of the inhabitable planets of Segmentum Asia, which contributes to its high density. Nonetheless, Meizotere Hellas is only less fertile than the likes of say Polysiton, having arable land equal to around 40% of its land area compared to 13.31% at Earth. Like Earth, Meizotere Hellas too is a primarily aquatic planet, having 62% of its surface area covered in water. Unlike Polysiton, Meizotere Hellas is known for its fairly varying terrain, having numerous mountains, rolling hills, and various major river valleys, but 3 of them centered around the Lake Pagatistes which forms the border of the Meizon Pella's metropolitan area. It should be noted that Meizotere Hellas is a very large planet: its radius is almost 3.5 times that of Earth. While Jupiter has almost 7 times the mass of Meizotere Hellas, almost 10 times it surface area, and over 31 times its volume, Meizotere Hellas stands out as one of the many Neptune-sized terrestrial planet, only marginally smaller than Neptune. Because of this, the Arche's presence in Meizotere Hellas itself is not yet complete, and Meizotere Hellas is unsaturated. Notable geographical features include the Pontos Euxeinos, the largest freshwater lake in all of not just Meizotere Hellas but in the entirety of Segmentum Asia. Pontos Euxeinos is a life-rich lake teeming with microorganisms useful for industry. It is also teeming with regular organism, many of which are edible, providing plenty of food for the fairly low population of Meizotere Hellas. Pangaion is also a notable feature. It is the largest mountain in Meizotere Hellas, as well as the largest deposit of Areios in Segmentum Asia. The productivity of Pangaion played a part in making Meizotere Hellas one of the most heavily industrialized planet when only considering raw total output, although when adjusted for landmass, Euxeine is more heavily industrialized. Human Geography The most prominent location of Meizotere Hellas is none other than the metropolitan region of Pella, which actually is large enough to pass as a small state. Encompassing the Pella's metropolitan region is the Muslim Quarters, and these two combined makes up the most urbanized of Meizotere Hellas's human geographical map. As the Muslim Quarters and Pella metropolis make the largest urban region, it is also the center of Meizotere Hellas's economy. Pella hosts one Agora near the Imperial Chamber of Governance (Kallistrata despised making a palace, and lives in a small oikos and tries to blend in with the citizens), which is also the Arche's chief stock exchange, although stock trades are regulated to a great amount in the Arche. The Muslim Quarters have 4 separate Emporia at the centers of each subdivisions, divided into segments based on ordinal direction. Whereas industry generally are phased out in Terran metropoleis, Pella remains a heavily industrialized metropolis, even having its own mineral node to fuel local industries, most notably its large military-industrial complex owned largely by the state. Having a huge tract of arable land and very low physiological density (5.98/km2 compared to Earth's 325/km2), it is predicted that if sex was destigmatized, explosive population growth could be expected, dwarving even the population boom that resulted from the Baby Boom. Given the relatively low population of Meizotere Hellas, urban sprawl is virtually nonexistent, as there isn't a great incentive to expand out the suburban zones as the controlled population growth lays low any expectation for an explosive growth in demand for low-density housing. Infrastructurewise, the Meizotere Hellas relies primarily on spacecraft as the primary source of large-scale freight transport, although high-speed rails are also a popular choice. Given that the population is focused primarily on Meizon Pella-Muslim Quarter metropolitan area as well as the obsolescense of petroleum-based automobiles, mass transit is the predominant choice of transportation for its denizens. Calendar System Although the standard days of the Gregorian System is used (as it is in Polysiton) as a standard system of dating, Meizotere Hellas has a calendar system to help keep track of the growing season. Meizotere Hellas rotates 518.909 times per rotation, meaning instead of a leap year system in Earth, Meizotere Hellas has a gap year system, in which it is to omit a day from a year every 91 times out of 1000: Meizotere Hellas removes a gap day every 11 years, which is to follow up by removing a day once again in the 1000th year of the cycle. Although it isn't exact (it is off by .0909090909... days every 1000 years, amounting to 1 day off per 11,000 years), it isn't considered to be in need of revisement. As for the calendar itself, the Greater Hellenic Calendar is divided into 13 months, named #Proteromen (40) #Deuteromen (39) #Tribrachion (40) #Hesychias Selene (40) #Men Kosmikon (40) #Daimonion or Outeleios Proteros (39) #Hieromen or Teleios Proteros (41) #Lampron (40) #Moros or Agapetos (40) #Dekan (40) #Deinos (40) #Outeleios (Hysteros) (40, 39 in Gap Year) #Phoberoteros or Teleios (Hysteros) (40) As for the naming of the year, they eschew the traditional system used in Terra, as it would not make sense to be used in a purely intraplanetary matter. Instead, Greater Hellenic Calendar uses the term "apo ktisanti polin," much akin to the "ab urba condita" used by the Romaioi Barbaroi. As expected, ktisanti polin is set to the founding of Pella at Gregorian May 10th of 2036, converted to Proteric 10th day of Moros/Agapetos, 0 α.κ.π.. The Proteric 10th day represents the day, which operates in a manner similar to that of the Attic Greeks, who subdivided the months into units of 10. Likewise, the Greater Hellenic Calendar uses a similar system, Proterics the first, Deuterics the second 10, Hysterics the third, and Eschatics the last. Societal Largest Cities The metropolitan population of these cities appropriate 10% of Meizotere Hellas' population. Other Notable Cities *Alexandreia *Lysimacheia *Pyrgas *Chaian *Argeion *Leukine *Masos Category:Planets